Saranghae, hyung
by Shui Jing
Summary: BTS KookGa/KookGi/YoonKook with very slight!Minyoon Oneshot / "Aku mencintaimu, hyung." "Aku juga mencintaimu. Kook-ah." Hanya Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook yang bertumbuh bersama sebagai satu keluarga. Namun, ketika perasaan cinta itu datang, semua berubah. Mind to RnR?


**Saranghae, hyung**

Disclaimer: BTS milik Tuhan

Casts: Jeon Jungkook yang tampan, Min Yoongi semanis gula

Pair: KookGa/KookGi/YoonKook Seme!Kook Uke!Yoongi very slight MinYoon

Length: Oneshot

Genre: Romance

Rated: T++++

Warning: OOC, brother complex, incest(?) /ga

.

.

.

September 2009

" _Saengil chukkae hamnida,_ Kookie!"

Hari ini keluarga Min merayakan ulang tahun putranya ke 12. Jeon Jungkook dengan gigi kelincinya tersenyum bahagia. Mereka merayakan ulang tahun Jungkook dengan meniup lilin kue ulang tahun.

"Sebelum mniup lilin, _make a wish_ dulu, Kook- _ah."_ Ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

Si bocah kelinci menutup matanya. " **Aku ingin bersama Yoongi-** _ **hyung, eomma,**_ **dan** _ **appa**_ **selamanya."** Ucapnya di dalam hatinya, setelah itu meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya.

"Yeaaaayy!" Keluarga Min bertepuk tangan riuh.

Paman Min memberikan pisau pada Jungkook kecil. "Nah, sekarang waktunya memotong kue."

Jungkook dengan senang hati mengiris kue coklat itu. Tanpa ragu ia memberikan irisan pertamanya pada _namja_ berkulit pucat di sampingnya.

 _Namja_ itu, Min Yoongi, sedikit terkejut. Tapi dengan senang hati ia menerimanya. "terima kasih adikku yang manis." Ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis. "Mengapa kau memberikan irisan kue pertamamu padaku?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran. Bukan karena apa, hanya dia ingin tahu saja, kalau dia jadi Jungkook pasti ia memberikan irisan pertama kue itu pada orang tuanya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Karena..." Dia berdeham sedikit. " **Aku mencintaimu** _ **hyung**_ **."** Ia tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang rapi.

Mendengar itu, Yoongi tersenyum hingga menampakkan gusinya, _gummy smile_ andalannya. " **Aku juga mencintaimu, Kook-ah."**

Bibi Jeon memotong pembicaraan kedua anaknya. "Lho? Jadi Kookie tidak mencintai _eomma_ dan _appa_?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, memasang ekspresi lucu. " _Aniyaaa!"_ Ia langsung memeluk ayah dan ibunya. "Aku sangaaattt mencintai kalian!"

Ayah dan ibunya terkekeh. "Jangan panik dulu, sayang. _Eomma_ hanya menggodamu." Ucap Paman Min lalu mencium pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Iya. _Eomma_ hanya bercanda, sayang. Sini _eomma_ juga mau cium." Jungkook menoleh pada ibunya, membiarkan ibunya memberikan ciuman kasih sayang pada kedua pipinya.

Jungkook kemudian menghampiri Yoongi. Ia memeluk tubuh kurus yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku juga minta cium." Ucapnya manja, membuat Yoongi gemas. Yoongi membungkuk sedikit dan mencium kedua pipi halus adiknya.

"Sudah." Kata Yoongi sambil menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Aku juga mau mencium _hyung_." Ucap Jungkook memohon.

"Ehhh.. tidak boleh!" Kata Yoongi menggoda adiknya.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jungkook. "Pokoknya aku mau cium _hyung!_ "

"Ish.. iya iya." Yoongi membungkukkan badannya lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu—

.

.

"CUP!"

.

Kecupan singkat Jungkook berikan pada bibir _plump_ milik Yoongi. Yoongi tersentak, ayah dan ibunya yang melihat kejadian itupun juga terkejut. Yoongi hampir saja memarahi Jungkook karena adiknya mencuri ciuman pertamanya selama 16 tahun ia hidup. Padahal ia sudah susah-susah menjaganya untuk kekasihnya kelak. Namun amarahnya seakan hilang setelah melihat Jungkook tersenyum bahagia sesudah menciumnya. Kelewat bahagia malah.

.

..

.

.

.

.

September 2012

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!" Sang ibu memeluk lalu mencium pipi anak tersayangnya itu, tindakannya diikuti oleh ayahnya juga. Paman Min dan Bibi Jeon masing-masing memberikan hadiah pada bocah kelinci yang beranjak remaja ini. Hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Keluarga Min merayakan ulang tahun si bungsu.

Kini giliran sang kakak. "Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkook- _ah!_ " Ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh yang kini tingginya hanya sebatas dagunya itu lalu mencium kedua pipinya. Yoongi tersenyum manis, sang adik pun ikut tersenyum.

"Ini hadiah _hyung_ untukmu." Ucapnya memberikan kotak yang diselimuti kertas kado berwarna perak. Jungkook menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_!" Ia memeluk tubuh kurus Yoongi erat. Bergerak cepat, ia mengecup bibir _pink_ kakaknya. " **Aku mencintaimu,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

Yoongi tersenyum manis. " **Aku juga mencintaimu, Kook-** _ **ah.**_ **"**

Yoongi mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan Jungkook yang suka mengecup bibirnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya tiap tahun saja waktu ulang tahun Jungkook ia harus merelakan bibirnya dicium Jungkook, namun hampir tiap hari. Seperti pagi hari saat mereka baru bangun, adik kelincinya itu akan mengecup bibirnya agak lama. Malam hari pun ia mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Bahkan beberapa kali saat Yoongi mengantarkan Jungkook sampai ke depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya, Jungkook akan memberikan kecupan setelah itu ia masuk ke sekolahnya.

Yoongi pun mulai tidak terlalu memikirkan kelakuan adiknya itu. Toh dia tak keberatan, karena menurutnya itu adalah bentuk penyampaian kasih sayang adiknya padanya. Ya, kasih sayang adik pada kakaknya. Namun pernah suatu hari karena saking penasarannya Yoongi akhirnya menanyakan pada adik kelincinya itu.

.

" _Mengapa Jungkook suka sekali mengecup bibir hyung?"_

" _Karena bibir hyung manis dan lembut. Rasanya seperti stroberi. Jungkook menyukainya."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present, 2016

Min Yoongi, _namja_ manis berkulit seputih porselen dan berambut hitam kelam dengan poni menutupi dahinya sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya dan tangannya menopang dagunya, memasang pose menggemaskan. Kalau ada orang yang melihat Yoongi sekarang pasti setuju bahwa Yoongi itu _cute_ sekali. Padahal ia sudah 23 tahun. Namun tidak selalu Yoongi menunjukkan sisi lain ini pada orang lain. Ya, Yoongi sesungguhnya adalah sosok yang dingin dan galak. Ia akan menunjukkan sisi _cute_ nya hanya pada keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya saja.

Ia tengah memikirkan adik tersayangnya, Jeon Jungkook, yang belakangan ini mulai menampakkan gelagat aneh. Tidak belakangan ini juga sih, tepatnya semenjak usianya 17 tahun. Yoongi mencium keanehan dari sikap adiknya. Semenjak usia 17 tahun, kecupan Jungkook berubah menjadi... lebih intim. Entahlah, Yoongi bingung menjelaskannya. Astaga, pipinya mulai memanas.

Yoongi masih ingat betul, saat itu Yoongi baru pulang dari kampus. Dia yang sedang berada di semester akhir sangat sangat sibuk mengurus skripsinya, membuatnya harus pulang malam. Sampai di rumah pun ia sudah kelelahan. Setibanya di kamar ia bertemu dengan Jungkook yang sudah memakai pakaian tidur. Jungkook masih belum tidur, ia terduduk di kasur. Yoongi yang sudah berganti pakaian tidur, celana pendek dan kaos santai, duduk di sebelahnya, ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Seperti biasanya Jungkook akan menagih kecupan selamat tidur dari Yoongi. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Tanpa Jungkook meminta pada Yoongi, Jungkook langsung menarik tubuh Yoongi untuk mendekat padanya lalu mencium bibirnya. Tapi kali ini tidak hanya sekedar saling menempel, Jungkook melumat pelan bibirnya lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil mengelus paha putihnya pelan. Saat itu Yoongi terkejutnya bukan main. Kemana kepolosan adiknya itu pergi? Semenjak itu Jungkook memberikan afeksi yang lebih... seksual. Pernah Jungkook melumat bibirnya dengan ganas setelah ia melihat kakak tersayangnya itu dipeluk mesra oleh wanita bernama Minah, padahal dia hanya teman dekat Yoongi.

"Hei, Yoongi- _hyung_! Kau melamun lagi ya?" Lengan kekar yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Yoongi merengut sebal lalu menoleh pada _namja_ berambut coklat di sampingnya.

"Ada perlu apa, Jimin- _ah_? Cepat katakan." Ucapnya datar. Park Jimin adalah rekan kerjanya, tepatnya juniornya. Jimin baru bekerja tiga bulan di sini. Entahlah Yoongi pun heran mengapa ia sudah seakrab ini dengan Jimin. Mungkin karena Jimin dengan senyuman tampan khasnya yang pantang menyerah meruntuhkan hati Yoongi yang sedingin es.

Jimin terkekeh, sudah menduga reaksi yang diberikan Yoongi. "tak apa, _Hyung_. Hanya menyapamu saja. Kau tak makan siang? Waktu istirahat kita tinggal limabelas menit lagi." Ucapnya sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Ucap Yoongi singkat.

Jimin menyeringai tipis, berencana menggoda _namja_ manis di sampingnya. "Ohh yaa.. kan biasanya kekasihmu itu akan membawakan makan siangmu."

Yoongi menoleh sambil merengut sebal. "Astaga Jiminnie! Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa dia bukan kekasihku! Dia itu adikku!" Ucapnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sempitnya, memasang pose merajuk.

Jimin tertawa kecil. Merasa puas karena bisa menggoda Yoongi. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, mendekat pada Yoongi. "Hmm.. menurutku tidak." Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Yoongi. "kalian berdua seperti sepasang kekasih." Yoongi dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jimin menyapu telinga dan leher atasnya. Pipinya memanas. Dia tiba-tiba gugup entah karena posisi Jimin yang terlampau dekat atau karena perkataan Jimin barusan. Dia pun tidak tahu.

Ketika mereka masih bertahan di posisi yang oh-sangat-ambigu itu (jangan lupakan lengan Jimin masih melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Yoongi) Jungkook, sosok yang mereka sedang bicarakan, datang dengan membawa kotak makan di tangannya. Matanya memicing, ia terlihat tidak senang atas apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Yoongi yang sadar duluan segera melepas lengan Jimin di pinggangnya dengan paksa. Ia berdiri dan menghadap adiknya yang sekarang tingginya sudah cukup jauh melebihi dirinya.

Ia agak takut melihat ekspresi Jungkook. "J-Jungkook- _ah!_ Tumben kau terlambat. Cepat berikan makan siangku!" Ucapnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kotak makan itu namun Jungkook menghalanginya.

" _Hyung_. Kita bicara berdua, se-ka-rang." Ucapnya dengan penekanan sambil menarik tangan Yoongi.

"Eh?!" Yoongi berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Tidak bisa! Waktuku tinggal 15 menit lagi!" Usahanya terlihat sia-sia. Jungkook jauh lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya.

"Ikut saja." Jungkook tidak memperdulikan ucapan kakaknya barusan. Ia langsung menyeret Yoongi keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Sebelumnya ia menatap sengit Jimin yang tengah menonton percakapan kakak adik itu. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai tipis.

.

.

Jungkook ternyata membawanya ke kamar mandi di bagian paling belakang kantornya. Toilet ini cukup sepi, bahkan ketika mereka masuk masih belum ada orang. Jungkook langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Yoongi ke tembok dan mengunci pergerakan Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Yoongi sedikit tersentak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan agak lama. Posisi mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Yoongi bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di mata Jungkook. Nafas Jungkook yang agak terburu menerpa wajahnya. Astaga, di posisi sedekat ini kenapa Yoongi baru sadar bahwa adik kecilnya ini sangat tampan. Hidungnya yang mancung dan garis rahangnya yang tegas. Jungkook telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa, pikirnya. Dia agak kesal melihatnya, mengapa adiknya sangat maskulin sedangkan dirinya tidak? Bahkan ia merasa tingginya tidak bertambah dan ia tidak memiliki otot-otot kencang yang adiknya punya sekarang.

" **Aku mencintaimu,** _ **hyung**_ **."** Ucap Jungkook tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Yoongi terlihat bingung. Namun karena ia melihat kilatan sedih di mata Jungkook karena Yoongi tak kunjung berbicara, ia segera membuka bibirnya. " **Aku juga mencintaimu, Kook-** _ **ah**_ **."**

Jungkook menhembuskan nafasnya kasar. Yoongi masih belum mengerti.

" **Aku mencintaimu,** _ **hyung**_ **."** Dua kali.

Dahi Yoongi sedikit mengerut namun ia tetap membalas ucapan adiknya. " **Aku juga mencintaimu, Kook-** _ **ah.**_ _"_

Telapak tangan Jungkook terangkat lalu mengelus pipi putih Yoongi.

" **Aku mencintaimu,** _ **hyung**_ **."** Tiga kali. "Siapa _namja_ bantet berwajah menyebalkan itu tadi? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanyanya penuh selidik.

Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya, jadi adik kesayangannya ini cemburu? "Dia hanya rekan kerjaku, Kookie. Sudahlah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku." Ucap Yoongi hendak kabur namun dihalangi lagi oleh Jungkook.

"Benarkah, _hyung_?" Yoongi mengangguk.

Jungkook tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _pink_ milik Yoongi. Yoongi yang kaget mendorong dada bidang adiknya kuat-kuat, tapi Jungkook tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Jungkook mulai melumat bibirnya. Awalnya pelahan namun lama kelamaan lumatannya semakin liar. Ia menjilat pelan bibir bawah Yoongi, meminta _namja_ manis itu untuk membuka bibirnya. Namun entah Yoongi yang tidak tahu atau tidak ingin membuka bibirnya. Tapi Jungkook tidak kehabisan ide. Tangannya memasuki kemeja kakaknya dari bawah. Jari-jarinya bertemu dengan perut datar Yoongi, mengelusnya pelan sambil membawanya semakin ke atas hingga mencapai puting milik Yoongi. Ia mencubitnya gemas dan itu menimbulkan pekikan seksi dari sang empunya sehingga dengan mudah Jungkook memasukkan lidah panasnya di mulut Yoongi yang terbuka.

" _French kiss_." Batin Yoongi berteriak. Ini kali pertama Jungkook melakukan lebih dari sekadar melumat bibirnya. Yoongi yang awalnya berusaha mendorong Jungkook kini berakhir meremas lengan berotot Jungkook pelan. Mulanya lidah Jungkook menyapa deretan gigi rapi milik Yoongi kemudian bertemu dengan lidah Yoongi. Yoongi yang masih _shock_ belum tau harus melakukan apa. Ketika Jungkook menekan-nekan lidah Yoongi, Yoongi memulai pergerakannya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan untuk memenangkan dominasi. Pada akhirnya yang menang adalah Jungkook. Tangan Jungkook tidak meninggalkan puting Yoongi. Memilintirnya dan mencubitnya gemas satu persatu.

"A-Ahhh..Eunghh.." Yoongi mendesah di antara ciuman panas mereka. Lama kelamaan Yoongi kehabisan nafas lalu memukul-mukul dada Jungkook supaya menghentikan ciuman mereka. Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Benang saliva pun muncul di bibir keduanya.

Yoongi yang sekarang sangat berantakan dengan pipinya yang merona merah sampai ke telinga. Terlihat sangat jelas karena pipinya yang putih. Bibirnya mengkilat karena saliva entah milik siapa. Dengan rakus ia menghirup oksigen. Ia agak sebal menatap Jungkook yang terlihat tenang seakan ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan ciuman seperti tadi. Yang ditatap malah tersenyum tampan. Pipi Yoongi makin panas. Ia tertunduk malu.

Jungkook mengangkat dagu Yoongi menggunakan jarinya, kini mereka berdua kembali bertatapan.

"Kau cantik sekali, Min Yoongi." Ucap adiknya. Yoongi merasakan pipinya memanas lagi dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Astaga, seharusnya ia kesal karena adiknya tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_ , ditambah lagi Jungkook menyebutnya cantik padahal ia laki-laki.

Jungkook terlihat senang melihat reaksi Yoongi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik pelan. "Kau milikku, _hyung_." Katanya tegas, seakan tidak menerima penolakan.

Sesaat kemudian Yoongi harus dibuat berdebar-debar untuk kedua kalinya karena bibir Jungkook kini berlabuh di lehernya. Mencium,menjilat, kemudian menggigitnya sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Jungkook tidak hanya melakukan sekali, tapi beberapa kali di bagian leher putih Yoongi yang lain sehingga bekas kemerahan itu makin banyak. Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan penolakan berarti, kakinya lemas dan tubuhnya seakan ingin roboh. Jungkook masih terus memberikan tanda kepemilikan itu sambil tangan-tangan nakalnya meremas bokong berisi milik Yoongi.

"J-Jungkook- _ahhh_!" Ia meremas dan menarik-narik kemeja bagian bawah milik Jungkook. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa kegiatan ini begitu salah. Kakak adik tidak seharusnya begini.

"Kookiee...Berhentihhh! ahh..!" Yoongi memekik kaget ketika jari-jari Jungkook menelusup ke dalam celananya, mengelus lembut kulit bokongnya dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Diam dan nikmatilah, sayang..." Ucap Jungkook dengan suara _husky_ nya. Jarinya menemukan lubang kecil Yoongi lalu mengelus-elus lubang itu sangat lembut, membuat Yoongi bergidik.

Jungkook berpikir untuk memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang itu sebelum—

"Hiks..." —Yoongi menangis.

Jungkook seketika membeku. "Kumohon Kook- _ah_.. _hajima.._ " Kata Yoongi diselingi tangisannya.

Jungkook mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam celana Yoongi. " _Mian..mianhae, hyung_."

Yoongi menengadah, tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

' _Shit'_. Dalam hatinya Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri. Yoongi menatapnya takut, matanya berkaca-kaca dan pipinya basah karena air mata. Rasanya tidak tega melihat kakak tercintanya ini menangis.

' _Jungkook bodoh! Kau hampir memerkosanya!'_

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. A-aku tadi—"

"Aku memaafkanmu.." Yoongi segera menghapus air matanya. "Ayo kita keluar saja dari sini." Ucap Yoongi sambil menarik tangan Jungkook

" _Hyung.."_ Jungkook menarik tubuh Yoongi dan memeluknya erat. Yoongi masih terdiam.

" **Aku mencintaimu,** _ **hyung**_ **.** Bukan cinta adik pada kakaknya. Tapi lebih dari itu."

Yoongi menahan nafas. 'Bukankah hal ini pasti terjadi?' batinnya berkata. Yoongi sudah menduga bahwa adiknya ini menaruh perasaan lebih padanya. Namun Yoongi berusaha tidak memikirkannya, karena Yoongi merasa hal-hal tentang perasaan tidak perlu dipikirkan menjadi beban. Lagipula adiknya masih terlampau muda untuk mengerti apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya. Jadi Yoongi selama ini berpikir bahwa adiknya hanya _brother complex_. Yoongi yakin pada saat Jungkook dewasa, ia akan berpikir tidak mencintai Yoongi lagi karena Jungkook menemukan orang lain yang benar-benar ia cintai.

" _Hyung_ , aku sudah dewasa. Aku mengerti apa itu cinta. Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, maka aku benar mencintaimu." Kata Jungkook seakan membaca pikiran Yoongi.

Yoongi masih tutup mulut. Demi Tuhan, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Jungkook yang memaklumi keterdiaman kakaknya hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Yang penting _hyung_ sudah tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan. Terima kasih juga atas—"

Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi. "—ciumannya." Ia tersenyum tipis lalu keluar meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terpaku.

.

.

.

.

" **Aku juga mencintaimu, Kook-** _ **ah.**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N

HAHAHAHAHA APA INI

SUMPAH TULISANKU YANG INI GAK BANGET ANJIR

AH UDAHLAH POKOKNYA GW SENANG HAHA

Btw kuperjelas lagi ya Yoongi sama Jungkook itu **saudara tiri** makanya marganya beda. Jadi mamanya Jungkook nikah sama papanya Yoongi waktu usia Jungkook 10 tahun dan Yoongi 14 tahun.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
